


Róża Harry'ego

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Past Child Abuse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po co Alice wysłała Emmetta i Rose do Surrey? Kogo tam znajdą? Tekst niebetowany. Tłumaczenie. Cross HP ze Zmierzchem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Róża Harry'ego

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry's Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/212578) by Savy13. 



— No nie wiem, Rose. Myślę, że Alice sobie z nas żartuje. Bo co do cholery mielibyśmy niby tutaj zrobić? — zapytał Emmet, rozglądając się dookoła.

Wszyscy Cullenowie byli w Anglii. Carlise chciał wziąć udział w tygodniowej konferencji, a rodzina postanowiła zrobić sobie przy okazji wakacje.  Zachwycona szansą zrobienia zakupów w Londynie Alice spędzała całe dnie zaciągając Jaspera do każdego sklepu, jaki mijali. Esme i Edward cieszyli się zwiedzaniem i okazją do nauczenia się czegoś o historii tego miejsca. A Emmet i Rosalie, oczywiście, podążali za niejasnymi wskazówkami Alice, które miały doprowadzić ich do czegoś wspaniałego pod określonym adresem w Surrey. Jak na razie Rose mogła jedynie stwierdzić, że siostra wysłała ich do najnudniejszego osiedla na świecie. Wszystkie domy były takie same, aż po pomalowane podobnie ściany, a nawet kwadratowe trawniki. Odznaczały je jedynie różne luksusowe samochody na podjazdach.

— Nie brzmiała, jakby żartowała — odpowiedziała Rosalie, chociaż myślała podobnie jak jej towarzysz. Co u licha mogło być tak wspaniałe, że Alice wysłała ich po to tutaj.

— To tutaj, numer czwarty — powiedział Emmet, parkując obok. Rosalie nie widziała, by ten dom czymkolwiek różnił się od innych. Co czyniło go wyjątkowym?

We dwoje wyszli z samochodu i zapukali do drzwi, które otworzyła im kobieta o końskiej twarzy. Przez chwilę wyglądała na lekko oszołomioną widokiem tak pięknej pary w progu, zanim się opanowała.

— W czym mogę pomóc?

— Przepraszamy za najście, szanowna pani. Nazywam się Emmet Cullen, a to moja narzeczona, Rosalie Hale. Zastanawiamy się nad zakupem domu w okolicy i chcielibyśmy usłyszeć opinię mieszkańców na jej temat, jeśli to nie problem — odpowiedział gładko Emmet. Rosalie uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kobiety, wspierając ich przykrywkę szczęśliwego i niewinnego narzeczeństwa.

— Och! Ależ oczywiście. Proszę, zapraszam, zaparzę herbaty — powiedziała, rozjaśniając się. Rosalie miała przeczucie, że ta kobieta jest jedną z tych, które mają zdecydowanie zbyt wysokie mniemanie o swoich opiniach i są bardziej niż szczęśliwe, mogąc się nimi podzielić z innymi.

— Nazywam się Petunia, Petunia Dursley — przedstawiła się, podając im filiżanki, z których udali, że piją. — Mój mąż jest w pracy, a tam jest mój syn, Dudley.

Skinęła na górę tłuszczu, która zachłannie wpatrywała się w telewizję, nie przejawiając żadnego zainteresowania gośćmi matki. Emmet uśmiechnął się lekko, a Rosalie wiedziała, że musi bardzo się wysilić, by nie śmiać się z nazwiska „Dudley Dursley”.

 — Powiedziała pani, że męża nie ma w domu? — zmarszczyła się Rosalie. Mogła usłyszeć jeszcze jedno bicie serca gdzieś niedaleko…

— Tak — przytaknęła zadowolona Petunia. — Jest dyrektorem bardzo rentownej firmy, Grunnings…

Rosalie jedynie udawała, że słucha. Zamiast tego skupiła się na biciu serca i zorientowała się, że dochodziło ono gdzieś z korytarza.

— Przepraszam, czy mogę skorzystać z łazienki? — przerwała szybko, gdy Petunia zrobiła przerwę na oddech.

— Oczywiście. Pierwsze drzwi po lewej na piętrze.

Rosalie podziękowała i wyszła, nie do łazienki, lecz na korytarz, gdzie zatrzymała się przy schowku pod schodami. Cicho odblokowała zamek i zajrzała do środka. Para zielonych oczu odpowiedziała na spojrzenie. W schowku był mały chłopiec. Siedział na wycieraczce i ściskał niebieski, dziecięcy kocyk. Jego ubrania wyglądały na stare łachy po grubym dziecku w salonie — otaczały go jak namiot cyrkowy. Duże, czarne sińce pokrywały połowę jego twarzy, a usta wyglądały jakby krwawiły. Co dziwne, wcale nie pachniał jak jedzenie.

— Jesteś anioł? — wyszeptał po chwili uroczym, dziecięcym głosikiem. — Zabierzesz stąd mnie?

Wyglądał na pełnego nadziei i widok ten po prostu rozdarł wampirze serce.

— Nie jestem aniołem. Czy to Dursleyowie ci to zrobili? — Spytała. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. — Wszystko jest w porządku, możesz mi powiedzieć. Jestem Rosalie, przyszłam, żeby ci pomóc.

— Jestem Harry. Mam pięć lat — powiedział, wyciągając rękę, by jej pokazać, na wypadek gdyby nie wiedziała, ile to.

— Ładne imię, Harry — Uśmiechnęła się. — Chciałbyś pójść ze mną do domu?

Chłopiec skinął głową i wstał powoli. Rose wyciągnęła do niego ramiona, a on niepewnie pozwolił się podnieść. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i wróciła do pozostałych.

Petunia zerwała się na równe pięty, gdy zobaczyła, co jej gość miał w ramionach. Na równie zaskoczonego wyglądał Emmet, a oczy Dudleya nie oderwały się od telewizora. Harry schował twarz w ramionach Rosalie, by ukryć się przed całą tą uwagą, a wampirzyca posyłała lodowate spojrzenie kobiecie. Zanim jednak ta zdążyła powiedzieć słowo, przerwała jej:

— Nie obchodzą mnie twoje wymówki. Zabieram tego chłopca ze sobą, nie zasłużył na to, co mu zrobiliście. Możesz ogłosić jego zaginięcie za tydzień i wszystko zostanie rzucone w niepamięć, gdy poszukiwania nic nie wykażą. Nigdy więcej nie zobaczysz na oczy jego, mnie lub mojego męża. Ale jeśli nas zgłosisz, zrobię z twojego życia piekło — warknęła. Chciała posunąć się w groźbach dalej, powiedzieć, co dokładnie jej zrobi. Ale nie było to konieczne, a tylko przestraszyłoby chłopca w jej ramionach.

Petunia zbladła, a jej twarz spoważniała.

— Dobrze. Zabierz małe dziwadło. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Ale będziesz tego żałować — wypluła. Emmet trzymał swoją towarzyszkę za łokieć, by powstrzymać ją przed zaatakowaniem kobiety, ale nie było to potrzebne. Rosalie doskonale się kontrolowała, dla dobra Harry’ego. Wampirza para mogła opuścić ten dom, z dodatkową osobą, już bez słowa.

— Czy jesteś pewna, że to do…

— Tak — ucięła, nie dając mu szansy na dokończenie myśli.

— Dobrze — pokiwał głową. — Wspieram cię.

— Jesteś teraz moją mamusią? — spytał Harry, patrząc na wampirzycę.

— A chcesz, żebym była? — spytała.

Znów pokiwał głową. Rosalie uśmiechnęła się, chcąc wybuchnąć radością.

— W takim razie tak, jestem — powiedziała, przytulając chłopca. — To jest Emmet, twój nowy tatuś.

— Cześć, mały człowieku — Uśmiechnął się Emmet. Harry pomachał nieśmiało, ale nie pozwolił się puścić swojej nowej matce. Rosalie usiadła z tyłu samochodu z chłopcem i odjechali.

— To najlepszy dzień w moim życiu — powiedział Harry z poważną miną na swojej małej twarzy. — Zabrano mnie daleko stąd, nowa mama i nawet nowy tata.

— Masz więcej niż tylko nas — powiedziała z uśmiechem. — Masz babcię i dziadka, dwóch wujków i ciocię.

Harry wyglądał na oszołomionego, jakby nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie większej rodziny.

— Powinniśmy zadzwonić do innych? — spytał Emmet. Rosalie pokręciła głową.

— Jak znam Alice, to już o tym wie. Wprowadzi innych. A jeśli nie, to wyjaśnimy im to niedługo.

Emmet pokiwał głową. Również zauważył obojętny im zapach krwi, wiedział też, że Rosalie zadba o to, by chłopiec była aż nazbyt bezpieczny. Wątpił, by przez najbliższy czas pozwoliła innym choćby go potrzymać.

Oczywiście, w końcu będą musieli mu powiedzieć o swojej diecie, później, delikatnie, tak, by go nie przestraszyć. Ale to mogło poczekać. Dzisiaj miał już wystarczająco sporo wrażeń.

 


End file.
